fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anya Amane
Anya Amane is a 16-year-old mercenary mage of the Elven Hunter guild, specializing in Snow-Make Magic. She was taught by her mother, Sukia Amane, who was also the 1st Master. Anya also has a twin brother, Tatsu Amane. Appearance Anya Amane is a young, fair-skinned teenager who stands at a height of 5'6". She has short brown hair and light-blue eyes. Her guild mark is white in color, and located on her left forearm. Personality TBA History Anya and her twin brother Tatsu were born to Sukia Amane in the year X794. She never knew her father, and Sukia raised them on her own. When she was young, Anya loved to see her mother's Snow-Make Magic in action, fascinated by how Sukia could create snow objects and creatures out of thin air, and finding many of her mother's creations beautiful. Eventually, Anya asked her mother if she could learn this Magic, and so started Anya's lessons with her mother. It was hard, but Anya kept at it. (Skipping stuff...) When her mother founded Elven Hunter, Anya was one of the first members. She went on jobs with Sukia and her twin Tatsu all the time, under the team name Winter Fire. Then, two years later, Sukia died unexpectedly, leaving Shuryine Rainer as her successor. Anya was devastated. It was Tatsu who cheered her up, and the two have honored their mother's memory by keeping the name Winter Fire. Relationships * Anya was always very close to her mother, Sukia. They were similar in many ways. * Tatsu, Anya's twin brother, is the heat to her cold - where he is impatient and short-tempered, she is calm and collected; where he is reckless, she is cautious. However, despite their personality differences, they get along very well, though sometimes Anya simply finds her brother to be annoying, loud, and very rash, and is constantly pulling him back from running recklessly into situations. However, she could not live without him. Like many twins, the two have a bond that reaches deeper than blood - they can instinctively tell how the other is feeling, whether they're in danger, etc. Magic & Abilities Magic Snow-Make: This Molding Magic gives Anya the ability to create objects made of snow, and use them however she wants. While snow isn't as hard as ice or metal, hard-packed snow is still difficult to break apart. Anya doesn't specialize in either Static or Dynamic, using an equal mix of both types of spells. * Static Snow-Make: Static Snow-Make creates inanimate objects tools which Anya can use for various purposes. ** Snow-Make: Shield: This spell creates a shield of ice in front of Anya. ** Snow-Make: Clone: Anya creates a clone of herself, which turns to snow and crumbles/melts when touched. ** Snow-Make: Prison: Using this spell creates a large prison made of snow. ** Snow-Make: Sword: With this spell, Anya creates a sword made of hard-packed snow, which is surprisingly durable. ** Snow-Make: Snow Geyser: This spell sends a burst of snow up from underneath the opponent, sending them flying into the air and dealing damage at the same time. *** Snow-Make: Snow Tornado: Instead of just sending the target flying upwards, the snow spirals around them until they're spinning with it. ** Snow-Make: Glaive: Anya creates a glaive made of snow. *** Snow-Make: Voulge: A variation of the glaive spell, as a voulge is similar but not exactly the same as a glaive. ** Snow-Make: Blade Storm: An advanced spell that creates multiple bladed weapons - axes, swords, etc. Anya can set them in a circle around herself, or simply just bunched together and pointed in one direction. Once created, she sends them at the opponent(s). ** (More TBA) * Dynamic Snow-Make: These spells create animated creatures that Anya can direct in any way she wants. ** Snow-Make: Snow Serpent: This spell creates a large serpent made of snow, which Anya can direct in any way she sees fit. ** Snow-Make: Snow Giant: With this spell, Anya summons a large, humanoid figure made of snow. *** Snow-Make: Ax Giant: A variation of the Snow Giant, which has the giant holding a large ax that it uses to attack. *** Snow-Make: Sword Giant: This spell makes the giant carry a large, dual-handed, double-bladed sword. *** Snow-Make: Hammer Giant: With this spell, the giant carries a huge hammer. *** Snow-Make: Club Giant: A fourth variation, in which the giant uses a huge club. ** (More TBA) Abilities Weapons Specialist: TBA (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * When creating this page, I literally had no idea what I wanted Anya to be like - the only thing I knew was that she used Snow-Make Magic. The rest of it was thought up on the fly. Category:Mage Category:Female